EAW Midsummer Massacre (2015)
Card EAW World Heavyweight Championship; If Daniels lost, he must retire from EAW! Tyler Parker © vs. Brian Daniels EAW Championship Xavier Williams © vs. Hades the Hellraiser EAW Answers World Championship Devan Dubian © vs. Liam Catterson TLC Match for King Of Elite Crown Ares Vendetta vs. King Lannister Unified EAW Tag Team Championships The Mercenaries (Y2Impact & Heart Break Gal) © vs. The Dynastguard (Jacob Senn & Christopher Corrupt) EAW Hall of Fame Championship Dark Demon vs. Heart Break Boy Zack Crash vs. Ryan Savage EAW Vixens Championship Tarah Nova © vs. Maddie EAW National Elite Championship Tiberius Jones © vs. Vance Tybull EAW New Breed Championship TLA © vs. JJ Silva w/The Iconomy (Chris Elite, Eclipse Diemos, & Cailin Dillion) Background Midsummer Massacre 7 featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands: Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. This show is the seventh annual show to be under the Midsummer Massacre title. After being victorious in the championship match at Pain for Pride, EAW Champion Xavier Williams on the show after was given an opportunity to choose his opponent for Midsummer Massacre by the new General Manager of Showdown, James Shields. After coming close to naming Zack Crash as his opponent, Hades walked out and stated that Crash had no interest into the affairs of the EAW World Championship with the war between Dynasty and EAW. Hades would accept the offer on his behalf and Xavier Williams would accept leading to the match at Midsummer Massacre. Two weeks later, a contract signing was held for Xavier Williams and Hades. If Xavier Williams did not show up to this contract signing, Xavier would be forced to forfeit the championship and Hades would be declared the new EAW Champion, per order of Zack Crash. What many thought would be Xavier coming to sign the contract, it would turn out to be James Shields who would walk out to the signing. As the Showdown General Manager and having the final say on what would happen on his brand, Shields decided to overrule Crash on his decision that if Xavier did not appear, that he would be stripped of the championship. However, Shields did state that Xavier would defend his championship at Midsummer Massacre, even without his appearance at the contract signing. On the go-home show for Showdown, Hades would compete against Cash in the Vault Winner, Jamie O'Hara, in singles competition. Jamie would come very close to pulling off the upset against Hades, however Quality Control would become involved in the match and attack O'Hara. Eventually, Xavier would rush down the ramp and fend off Quality Control and would strike with a End of Heartache that followed a Scarlet Dawn by Jamie O'Hara as they sent him packing. Devan Dubian won the Civil War against his ELITE brethren, StarrStan and Brian Daniels, for the EAW Answers World Championship at Pain for Pride. Devan Dubian held his celebration at the EAW Draft Show and after being Voltage, Dubian celebrated only to be interrupted by Starr, who would come out and shake the hand of Dubian in congratulation of his victory. It was revealed shortly that not only that Starr would be drafted to Voltage, but Brian would join them too. Devan would state that he was the most elite and proved it at Pain for Pride before ending the celebration. On Showdown, Devan would face Aren Mstislav and be victorious after nailing him with a surprise Bleeding Edge onto him during a Conformity of the Masses attempt. After the match, the Dynasty Wrestling roster would invade as this would lead to a fight. StarrStan, Brian Daniels, and the rest of the Voltage roster would join and fight until it was left with Devan and Starr in the ring. Starr would grab Dubian from behind and land an Olympic Slam, stating that he would be invoking his rematch clause for the Answers World Championship at Midsummer Massacre and making the match official. At the next show, both men would compete in singles competition in separate matches. StarrStan would compete against Scott Oasis, which would result in a victory for Oasis after the interference of Dubian sitting on the sidelines to distract Starr. In the main event, Devan Dubian would face Y2Impact in a Street Fight, resulting in Starr running out for revenge to drop Dubian with the Olympic Slam making an opening for Impact to hit the Lionsault and win the match. EAW announced that during a house show, StarrStan had become injured and would not be able to take part in the world championship match against Devan Dubian and a replacement would be found. It was announced that it would be Liam Catterson who would take the contendership. At Pain for Pride, Lucian Black was cost the Brand Survival Match after Zack Crash and Quality Control intervened on behalf of Hades to end the Dynasty brand and Tyler Parker defended the EAW World Heavyweight Championship against Alex Anderson. At the EAW Draft Show, Zack Crash declared martial law and that he would not take insubordination from his roster. Lucian would make his appearance, with the entire Dynasty roster, and would state that not only would he be fired, but the entire roster would be quitting with him. Crash wouldn't care, but it would be revealed that the board that Crash "fired" would be behind the new company for Dynasty: Dynasty Wrestling. On the first show, Tyler Parker would defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Alex Anderson, only to be stopped by an interference of Quality Control. At Voltage, Brian Daniels came out as it seemed he would retire and end his career after what happend at Pain for Pride, but Crash would interrupt and announce him as the contender to face Tyler Parker for the World Heavyweight Championship and retrieve it from Dynasty Wrestling. Brian, at first, denied the request, but Crash reminded him of it being the championship that was taken when he left, thus making him accept, but for himself and not for Crash. Later, Brian Daniels would come to visit Dynasty Wrestling as he would make a statement saying that he would take back the World Heavyweight Championship to EAW, but not for Zack Crash. He would bring it back to EAW for his own goals and aspirations to win back the championship that he never lost and eventually, Tyler Parker would intervene and make his welcome to Brian. Brian, shocked by this, would go on to say that he should not be surprised in being disappointed, especially with Tyler Parker. Tyler would snap and assault Brian, landing an Across the Park on the World Heavyweight Championship, stating that he will not let Brian take the championship from him. Soon afterwards, Tyler would meet up with the Dynasty Wrestling General Manager Sebastian Monroe, and would get into an argument about the ramifications of his actions. John Conning would soon walk up, join in the argument, and order Tyler Parker to be escorted out of the building and banned from Dynasty Wrestling affairs for the rest of the week. Now without a special guest referee for the main event, Alex Anderson would walk up and ask to be the referee, as John Conning would give the go ahead with more pressing matters to attend to. In the main event tag team match, Brian Daniels and Tiberius Jones would be able to defeat Lucian Black and Vance Tybull, with Tiberius using his yellow mist to temporarily paralyze Vance and Alex Anderson interfering and costing Lucian the match with dragging Tiberius over him. During the World Heavyweight Championship Press Conference and Contract Signing, Tyler, Brian, Zack Crash and John Conning would all be there. Zack Crash and Sebastian Monroe gave their open introductions about the rules and regulations before handing the contract over to the competitors. Brian signed the contract rather quickly, but Tyler would not sign the contract due to the circumstances he was placed in by John Conning. An argument would erupt and eventually turn over to Tyler and Brian as Tyler would demand that if Brian was not able to take the championship from him that he would never compete in a wrestling ring again, alluding to his potential retirement. Brian, pissed at him questioning his abilities, agreed to this stipulation as Tyler would continue to sign the contract as the match would be made, but not before an altercation would occur as they would attempt to be separated while Ryan Savage ran in to assault Zack Crash. At the final show before Midsummer Massacre, both world title competitors fought in separate singles competition. Tyler Parker would defeat JJ Silva in the first match and Brian Daniels, after being victim to an injury, would defeat GI Styles in the final match. In an interview with Michael Belfort backstage, Tyler stated that if Brian did not show up for the match, he would never live this down. Ares Vendetta, being the victor of the Clash of Kings at Pain for Pride, was set to face Aren Mstislav at the EAW Draft Show for the EAW Pure Championship. After an interference by King Lannister, Aren Mstislav took advantage to land a Conformity of the Masses to win the Pure Championship and claiming it for himself. On Showdown, Lannister was set to face off against Vic Vendetta, a member of House Vendetta and uncle to Ares. Lannister, more focused on getting the attention of Ares, lost his match with Vic after being dropped with an Omega Driver. Beaten by Vic, Lannister would scream for Ares to make his arrival. Ares would show himself to the ring and speak about how he was the king and that he would give him an opportunity to have possession of his crown back if he accepted the match at Midsummer Massacre. Lannister would accept under one condition: TLC Match for the Crowns. Ares accepted and leaves Lannister broken after hitting a Meteroa on him. During a match which contested Rhaegar and Vic Vendetta, Matt Miles would interfere and attempt to assault Vic as an attempt to get in the head of House Vendetta, but Vic would counter him and almost put him through a steel chair with the Omega Driver. However, Rhaegar would low-blow him behind as the match would result in disqualification on the part of Vic as this led a shock to many. In the main event, Athena Vendetta followed by Matt Miles would come out as he would attack Ares Vendetta from behind during his match with Dark Demon as they would take back the King of Elite Crown and return it to Lannister. Matt Miles would be set to face Vic Vendetta once more, however Vic would assault him from behind and continue his ferocious attack on him, causing the match to end in a TKO victory for Vic as this was seen as retribution for Ares Vendetta the week before. Lannister would face Zach Genesis, that would result in a victory on his part, which afterwards would be met with the sound of Ares' theme. House Vendetta would come out with Matt Miles in their possession and Ares would offer a trade for his crown, one he felt should not belong to Lannister: His crown for the safety of Matt Miles. Lannister would say that Miles would understand that loyalty is important and painful as he would throw the crown into the crowd as it would be lost to them. Ares would drop Miles with the Meteroa as he would make his way with Vic towards Lannister in a wrathful attack. Lannister would stand his ground against both men as they would be forced to retreat and fall back, needing to be ready for their encounter for the crowns. After defeating Jaywalker at Pain for Pride, Jacob Senn began to notice the decline of his former partner and the man who left him the tag match at Triple Threat, Christopher Corrupt. On the first Dynasty Wrestling show, Christopher Corrupt would be forced to submit to Carlos Rosso. Jacob Senn would meet with a defeated and furious Christopher Corrupt prior to his own match, speaking with him about forming an alliance because he felt together they would be a dangerous force. Corrupt remained unsure about the formation, but Jacob told him to think about it and watch his match. Jacob would go on to defeat GI Styles as it was shown that Corrupt was indeed watching. Jacob and Corrupt fought Triple Z and A-Will and defeated the team with ease as they walked out with their heads held high. Shortly after during an interview with a Fox Sports Interviewer, Jacob and Corrupt challenged any tag team from Dynasty Wrestling or Elite Answers Wrestling to try and beat them in the ring on the next show. At the show Jacob and Corrupt, now calling themselves The Dynastguard, would come out and be challenged by Jordan Ciserano and Caliban, Death By Velocity. In a highly-competitive match, The Dynastguard would be victorious and celebrate their victory. However, it would be short-lived as Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal, collectively known as The Mercenaries, ran into the ring and attacked the team. Impact would speak about everyone thinking there would be no response to Dynasty Wrestling invading their shows and that if they truly believe that The Dynastguard could hope to retrieve the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, that they could face them at Midsummer Massacre for the titles. After extending the invitation, a match would be set for Christopher Corrupt to face Heart Break Gal as they both would be managed by their partners. Heart Break Gal would defeat Christopher Corrupt after an failed attempt with a steel chair and a roll-up pin by using the ropes. After the match, The Mercenaries would be confronted by The Dynastguard as they would exchange heated words resulting in a challenge by Jacob Senn to face Y2Impact at next week's show, which he would accept. Jacob Senn would go on to defeat Y2Impact in singles competition as this would seemingly even the odds heading into Midsummer Massacre for their tag team match. Results * Miscellaneous * Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015